Late Night Fun
by Shannon Smith
Summary: Harry loves Draco, but does the Slytherin feel the same way?  One way or another, Harry has to know, and one thing leads to another...  WARNING: Sexual Content, Swearing.


The trio was getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express, chattering and laughing away as usual. They were sixth years now, and ready to get started on what was always an eventful first day. Kings Cross station was filled will smoke from the scarlet steam engine, and kids were running around, giving their parents last kisses and hugs, gathering up their trunks and pets, scrambling onto the train in their haste not to miss it. Though there was so much bustle and you could barely see a foot in front of yourself, Harry had found the one person in the crowd, spotted easily by his bleach blonde hair and striking smile, Draco Malfoy had arrived.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He always thought Malfoy would never come back, that Lucius would keep him home or transfer him to Durmstrang. Happily, Harry turned back towards Ron and Hermione, who were bickering. At least, Ron was bickering, oblivious to the look Hermione was giving Harry. Did she know? No, Hermione knew next-to-nothing about love, or relationships. She would never guess Harry loved Draco.

There it was again, that name, always lurking in Harry's mind, lingering at the back, creating fantasies about the two of them together. Harry pushed the thought from his mind when he heard his name being shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Harry! Come on! We're about to leave!" Ron shouted.

Harry leaped onto the train just as it began to move, and was dragged inside by his two best friends. He saw Draco leering at him, and even though the look was meant to hurt him, the sight of Draco took over and Harry sighed as he feasted his eyes upon the tall, handsome boy.

"Got a problem, Potter?" he spat, glaring at Harry.  
>"Just marvelling at your lack of attractiveness" Harry retorted.<br>"Your one to talk. Messy hair, old glasses, disgusting scar, who would find you attractive?" Draco snorted.  
>Harry flinched. Okay, so that one had hurt, but he couldn't show it, he couldn't let his cover slip; or maybe, maybe he could. It would look as if he was trying to confuse Malfoy, and not admit his true feelings.<br>" That may be so, but I'm not trying to impress anybody" Harry smirked "But you Malfoy, well those new robes look stunning, really fit your figure. I love them, really, almost as much as I love you!" Harry put as much sarcasm into the words as he could, but he let a glimmer of feeling remain in his eye, so when he stared at Draco, the blonde would see it, and know Harry meant what he said.

The words had an amazing effect. Draco looked scornful at first, but as he locked eyes with the Gryffindor, he looked surprised, and merely strutted off to his own compartment, looking behind him as he went. Was that a blush? Harry grinned.

"Right you two! Let's go, I want to get some chocolate frogs, I still haven't gotten some cards for my collection yet" Harry almost skipped down to his compartment and slammed the door shut behind him. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance.

"Hermione. You don't think he meant…" Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.  
>"Don't be stupid Ronald! He was trying to embarrass Malfoy, that's all." Hermione snapped.<br>But even she had suspicions that Harry was being truthful, she thought she saw it in his eyes. Then again, she did have a little too much Butterbeer at The Burrow. Maybe it was just the drink, she thought…or not.

The first day back was always the best for Harry, he absolutely loved Hogwarts. It was his home, his escape place, that one world where people liked him, worshipped him. That one world where Draco Malfoy existed, and Harry could lay eyes on the perfect blonde at least three times a day.

Harry had made a decision, he had to talk to Draco, to tell him what he felt. Draco would hate him even more, would be disgusted, but Harry didn't care. Spying the slytherin down a corridor, he rushed towards him.

"Malfoy, Astronomy tower, 2am. Be there" Harry whispered fast, then rushed off.

He could only wait for Draco, and if the boy didn't show, then that was proof enough. Harry would know that Draco at least didn't care, even if that would break his heart, he had to know. He had to know.

He ran up the steps in the darkness almost tripping over his robes. Harry was racing to meet Draco, if the boy would even show himself. Harry was shaking with anticipation as he trudged up the steps to the seventh floor, breathing heavily. When he reached the top, he climbed through the trap door above him, and moonlight flooded onto his face. It was windy and cold outside, but Harry liked the fresh air slapping his skin. He scanned the tower, but soon came to the conclusion that no one was there. He was 10 minutes early though, so he decided to wait.

Wearily, he slumped against a low stone wall and started throwing small pebbles against the concrete. His boredom was driving him insane, and he shook with cold in his thin robes. He stood up and turned to look out upon the grounds, he spied Hermione's cat playing on the lawn outside the castle front doors. His breathing slowed, and he didn't bother to resume his continuous watch on the trap door. The metal latch made a squeaking sound loud enough for him to hear and the hinges creaked, so if Draco arrived, Harry would be well aware that the boy was coming, and he would have to time to prepare.

For a second, Harry wondered what would happen after he admitted his feelings to Draco, but shuddered at the thought, and almost vomited, so he quickly pushed the frightening thought out of his mind.

All of a sudden, there was a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around so fast he knocked the mysterious person over. Harry drew his wand and sparks flew out the end at his panic, as he pointed the wand at the intruder's chest.

"Did you invite me up here just to attack me, Potter, or was there something else you had to say?" a voice drawled from the folds of robes on the floor. Harry quickly realized it was Malfoy lying on the floor under him, and as fast as he had gotten it out, he slipped his wand back into his jean's pocket. Holding out a hand to the Slytherin, he helped Draco up, and tried to speak, but couldn't.

Draco's robes had ripped, and his shirt was damp from the wet ground he had fallen on. Slowly, Draco slipped his robes off and hung them on the low wall, he then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Harry stared with rapt attention at Draco's perfect body. The blonde's muscles rippled and his pale skin was sweaty and damp, his hair a mess of wet, light blonde tangles, and his whole being glowed with handsomeness. Harry was stunned, and froze as his eyes feasted on the sight.

Leaning on the wall himself, Draco opened his mouth to speak.

"See something you like, ae Potter?" he smirked rather smugly.

"I, uh, well, I have something to say to you." Harry stuttered, looking down at his feet.

"Get on with it then, I don't have all night." Draco snapped, but his eyes were excited and bright.

"Draco. Since our first year I have been attracted to you. It's sixth year now, and the attraction has just gotten stronger. I, I love you, and I always have. You are perfect to me, and I can't help but stare at you all the time, because everything you do amazes me. I can't live like this any longer, lying to people, pretending to love Ginny. It isn't right. I love you and you need to know." Harry clamped his mouth shut, not daring to meet Draco's eyes.

For a long time, neither said anything, and Harry was extremely aware of Draco's breathing and slight fidgeting. Then, Harry could stand it no longer, and he looked up just in time to see Draco striding towards him, a determined and passionate look on his face. Harry closed his eyes, fearing hexes and curses, maybe even to be punched, but was pleasantly surprised when he found Draco's soft, moist lips on his.

Draco had Harry pinned against the wall, and they kissed with vigour, hungrily, passionately. It was a beautiful, private moment that was perfect. Draco let his tongue slip lightly over Harry's bottom lip, before he eased it inside, and they touched. Harry's heart soared and he gasped, then grabbed Draco's back, and ran his hand's through silky, blonde hair. They kissed harder, and Draco littered Harry's neck with little, gentle kisses, making Harry smile with delight. Coming back up to his lips, Draco kissed Harry again, and nibbled gently at his bottom lip while Harry shuddered with the pleasure of it. Harry felt a rut against his leg, and pressed into it, feeling Draco's arousal push at the trouser zip, and Harry's grew with the other boy's.

Harry hadn't expected this, hadn't expected Draco to go this far, to even hear him out. Now, here they were, almost bound to each other with love and lust, hunger for the other.

Somehow, they had gotten to the ground, but neither of them felt the cold bite of cobbled stone, they only felt each other, their lips and any other touch they shared. Draco slipped his pants off, and was only in his underwear, while he unbuttoned Harry's own shirt. Soon, both were naked and even more aroused than before, as they touched in ways they had never heard of.

Draco rolled on top of Harry, and leaned down to whisper in the Gryffindor's ear.

"Are you ready for me Harry? Shall I enter your, Chamber of Secrets, so eagerly as you entered the real one in your second year? Let me be your Basilisk, Potter. Let me pleasure you." Draco whispered tauntingly in Harry's ear.

Harry's breathing increased and Draco slowly started to enter Harry's tight little ass, and both boys gasped with delight. The feel of Draco inside of him drove Harry over the edge, he came with a force so strong a cry escaped his lips at the immense pleasure.

It was soon that Harry came to the conclusion he wasn't aware of where he ended and Draco started, and for some reason, this pleased him. He had his Draco, his naughty, haughty slytherin.

After a long time, Draco was off Harry and holding the boy in his arms, they were intertwined on the wet ground, shivering slighty, but not wanting to let go of each other for merely a second. As the moon dipped down in the sky, and the sun rose, the two lovers slept soundly, content in each other's embrace.


End file.
